Hasta la raíz
by AliceRomanovHolmesBorgia
Summary: A pesar de la distancia y del tiempo hay amores que se quedan ahí para siempre… hasta la raíz. AU Moderno KanekixTouka
1. Chapter 1

_**Primero que nada los personajes no son míos son de Sui Ishida-Sensei**_

 _ **Algunos personajes sufrieron algunos cambios. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

…

…

 _Hay amores que se quedan ahí para siempre… hasta la raíz._

 **Parte 1**

 _ **«**_ _ **Capítulo 1**_ _ **»**_

Todo empezó un caluroso día de verano en la secundaria Kiyomi. Los alumnos de 1 A estaban sentados en la cancha de básquetbol en pleno sol. Tenían un nuevo profesor de Educación Física así que no sabían porque los había hecho sentarse en media luna.

—Bien chicos, van a presentarse como si fuera su primer día de clases —dijo Tsukiyama sensei a su acalorado y quejoso alumnado—. Lo sé, lo sé.

—¿Y qué vamos a decir? —grito un extraño chico albino.

—Juuzou baja la voz —le reprendió la chica de cabellos morados que estaba a su lado.

—Bueno, ya que lo preguntas —se llevó la mano a la barbilla haciendo un gesto de estar pensando—. Nombre completo, edad, hobbies y lo más importante…. —hizo una pausa dramática—. Quién es el "amor de su vida".

Todos se quedaron en shock. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando el sensei? Cada uno fue pasando, algunos alumnos decían que no amaban a nadie, otros que a sus respectivas parejas y algunos por pena se ponían nerviosos y sudaban frio.

—Sólo faltas tú y Parche ¿Qué vas a decir? —pregunto Juuzou a su regañona compañera.

—Deja de decirle parche a Kaneki-kun además…. —no pudo terminar de hablar cuando todos la miraban con extrañas expresiones en sus rostros.

—Kirishima tiene pegue —grito un chico desde atrás y algunos gritaban un sonoro "iiiii" mirando a Kaneki que estaba enfrente sonrojado y luego pasando sus ojos a una Touka desconcertada.

—¿Qué? —miro con enojo a Juuzou que no paraba de reírse—. JUUZOU.

«

La hora se había ido volando y el receso había comenzado. Juuzou y Touka estaban sentados en el césped del patio. De pronto un enojado Ayato se acercaba como torbellino hacía ellos.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Touka.

—¿Tu qué crees? —contesto enojado.

Ayato y Touka llevaban siendo novios apenas dos semanas y era la primera vez que lo veía tan furioso.

—Alguien puede decirme ¿Por qué todos me gritaban y miraban durante la clase de Educación física? —nadie le decía nada, preguntaba y solo la miraban con burla.

El timbre sonó llamando a los alumnos a que entraran a clases. Ayato se dirigió a su novia y le dio un acalorado beso en los labios. La chica trato de zafarse de los brazos de su novio sin ningún resultado.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —pregunto molesta por la acción del chico.

—Solo estoy recordándole a ALGUNOS que eres mía —grito para que lo escuchara cierto pelinegro que se escondía entre las sombra de los árboles.

Mientras se alejaba aun enojado, Touka no podía dejar de pensar qué había sucedido durante la clase y el por qué Ayato había hecho eso.

»

Caminaba tranquila hacia la escuela pensando solamente en una cosa… como matar a Juuzou sin morir en el intento. A pesar de conocerse tan poco eran inseparables. Él no se separaba de ella, aunque las innumerables veces en las que Touka lo regañaba por estar cociéndose la piel durante clase, descanso y receso, y esas veces en las que él la metía en problemas, ella ni él "podía vivir sin el otro". Esto no le importaba a Ayato ya que no veía en Juuzou un enemigo, sino un aliado.

De pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos… Kaneki Ken. El chico más tímido de la escuela media estaba recargado en el poste de luz que estaba en la esquina al final de la calle por donde ella vivía. Se conocían desde niños porque sus madres habían sido amigas de la infancia. Pero a pesar de vivir literalmente cerca, solo los separaban dos cuadras, no se veían con frecuencia. Alto, escuálido, nerd pero atractivo.

—Hola —dijo acercándose a él.

—Ho..ooo..la…—trago saliva—. Hola Kirishima-chan.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto sonriéndole.

Generalmente su madre lo llevaba a la secundaria en auto aunque el instituto estuviera a unas cantas calles de donde vivían.

—Etto…yo —se rasco la nuca y desvió la mirada.

Touka suspiro resignada, enserio él era tan tímido.

—Dime Touka… Kirishima suena muy formal…—se mordió el labio inferir—. Serias tan amable de acompañarme a la escuela… —Touka se sorprendió al oírse decir eso.

La mirada de Kaneki tenía un tinte de confusión, ilusión y timidez, algo que hizo que Touka tratara de encontrar un escusa a su atrevimiento.

—Etto… es que… —tenía que sacar un pretexto rápido—. Últimamente unos chicos me han estado molestando cuando voy camino a la escuela así que si me ven contigo ya no lo harán —salida perfecta.

—¿Ayato no viene por ti?

Su novio tenía prohibidísimo ir por ella a su casa si no quería ser interrogado por sus hermanos mayores hasta la muerte.

—Ca… caminemos o llegaremos tarde —lo jalo del brazo.

Ella estaba nerviosa.

Él estaba feliz que dejo escapar una sonrisa de sus labios.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Primero que nada los personajes no son míos son de Sui Ishida-Sensei**_

…

…

 **Parte 1**

 _ **«Capítulo 2»**_

Llevaba pensando cómo hacer que Touka entendiera que él podía ir por ella a su casa en su bicicleta. No le importaba si a sus hermanos no les parecía, era su novia y él la quería. Esta vez iría por ella, le había sonsacado la dirección a Juuzou sobornándolo con dulces e hilo rojo. Pedaleo como si du vida dependiera de eso. Cuando llego a la casa se quedó boquiabierto, era enorme y lo más probable espaciosa.

No se había dado cuenta que en toda esa zona las casas eran enormes como al de su novia, pero eso no le importaba ahora. Toco el timbre y por el conmutador un voz masculina habló.

—Sí.

Tomo aire y fuerza de voluntad.

—Hola, buenos días… mi nombre es Hatake Ayato y…. —una sonora carcajada lo hizo estremecerse.

—Papá cállate —dijo otra voz—. Disculpa, decías.

Era su imaginación o tres personas lo estaban escuchando.

—¿Esta Touka-chan? —pregunto dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No, lo siento se acaba de ir —dijo la voz anterior—. ¿Tú eres?

—Un amigo de la escuela —contesto subiéndose a su bicicleta.

—Aun puedes alcanzarla y mucho gusto.

—Gracias —pedaleo hasta desaparecer de ahí.

Dentro de la casa Kirishima tres hombres desayunaban con tranquilidad hasta que el menor de los tres rompió el silencio.

—¿Quién sería ese tal Ayato en verdad? —pregunto antes de darle una gran mordida a su tostada.

—El novio de su hermana —contesto el padre de los dos.

—Touka no tiene novio —dijo enojado el mayor de sus hijos.

—Koutarou —lo reprendió Uta—. ¿Qué no se te hace tarde para ir la universidad?

—Y tú no deberías de hacerte tantos tatuajes —dijo el pelinegro.

—Con ese aspecto que tienes pareces más nuestro padre que nuestro hermano —Uta lo miró con desdén volviendo a su desayuno.

Eso era de todos los días, desde que Amon había entrado a la universidad a estudiar criminología. Amon Kirishima de apenas veintidós años era alto… altísimo, atlético, atractivo, cabellos negros y ojos de color azul-verde. A diferencia de sus dos hermanos menores Uta y Touka gustaba siempre de hacer preguntas hasta sacarle la verdad a alguien que apenas conocía.

Uta solo era un año menor que Amon y prefirió poner un establecimiento de máscaras y tatuajes en el centro de la ciudad que estudiar en la misma universidad que su hermano. Era el preferido de su hermana menor ya que este no le regañaba por todo. Uta es de altura media con el pelo negro, rapado por un lado. Varios tatuajes cubren sus manos, y un tatuaje de sol cubre su región pectoral izquierda. Que para el temperamento de su hermano mayor era inaceptable.

»

Llevaban un buen rato caminando con lentitud. Kaneki no hablaba solo se limitaba a mirarla de reojo como si ella fuera a escapar de su lado. Touka miraba hacia el frente pensando que podía platicar con alguien que no hablaba mucho.

—Kaneki-kun —dijo rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

—Sí —contesto sorprendido.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunto riéndose al final.

—Bien y tu —dijo riendo.

—Bien bien —no podían para de reírse—. ¿Cómo va la familia? ¿Los negocios?

—La familia está bien y en los negocios pues… tengo la autorización de la compañía para comprar JUMP —dijo en tono serio.

—Que bien, que bien —siguió el juego—. ¿Y tú esposa?

—Se fue con otro —suspiro—. Creo que tendré que vender sus cosas en e-bay y ¿el tuyo?

—Me engaño con tu esposa —puso el dorso de su mano en su frente haciendo una pose dramática.

Touka lo miró por un segundo y comenzó a reír. En su vida habían cruzado más de cinco palabras y ahora que platicaban solo bromeaban. Keneki la siguió en las risas poniendo sus manos en su estómago.

»

—¿Dónde se habrá metido esta mujer? —Ayato llevaba un buen rato buscando a Touka.

Cuando de pronto.

—¿Qué mierdas hace con él? —grito al mirar a su novia con el nerd riéndose como tontos.

…

…

 _ **Gracias por leer y por dar follow y favorite c:**_

 _ **Este fic está compuesto por 4 partes y cada uno más o menos de entre 7 y 11 capítulos. Este es el orden.**_

 _ **Parte 1: Secundaria, Parte 2: Preparatoria, Parte 3: Universidad y Parte 4: actualidad.**_

 _ **Contestando reviews:**_

 _ **Stagadw: continuación subida, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **RabbittMadness: Que bueno que te encanto c: yo también shippeo parejas extrañas una de ellas es Yuuki Kuran y Senri Shiki, y como no Touka y Ayato xD. Creo que el final de este capítulo resolverá tu duda, gracias por leer**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Primero que nada los personajes no son míos son de Sui Ishida-Sensei**_

…

…

 **Parte 1**

 _ **«**_ _ **Capítulo 3**_ _ **»**_

Parecía que iba a explotar, la sangre le hervía y le dolían palmas de las manos por tenerlas en puño. Lo golpearía, sí eso haría. Pedaleo con dirección a la escuela, Touka lo iba a oír. Llevaban apenas dos semanas DOS SEMANAS pero había estado enamorado de ella desde que supo que las chicas no solo eran para pegarles o molestarlas. Habían cursado juntos los últimos dos años de primaria junto con Juuzou, lo conocían y lo seguían conociendo muy poco.

Después de enterarse de que Juuzou no le interesaba en absoluto su amiga decidió armarse de valor y declarársele en plena graduación. Frente a todos… en el podio, le tocaba hablar porque no solo era un chico problemático sino también inteligente y tenía que dar su discurso. Rojo, con el corazón acelerado después de dar el discurso grito a todo pulmón: Me gustas Touka sal conmigo. Razón más que suficiente para que Amon, que ni se percató del nombre del niño, tuviera los argumentos necesarios de hablar con ese chiquillo.

Touka no se lo esperaba así que lo único que contesto desde su lugar fue: Nos vemos a la salida. Terminado el evento la pequeña Touka se llevó de las garras de su hermano mayor a Ayato a los vestidores de las mujeres.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —le recrimino Touka.

El puberto corazón de Ayato casi dejo de latir.

—Sabes en el problema en el que me has y te has metido… —suspiro—. Mi hermano te matara.

—Responde a mi pregunta —dijo con determinación y sudando a mares.

—Cuando entremos a la secundaria te responderé —contestó avergonzada.

Después de un mes de clases, ruegos, citas y casi besos Touka cedió. No podía dejar que un chico nerd en toda la extensión de la palabra, según Ayato, se robara lo más preciado que tenía.

Al llegar Touka ya Kaneki a la escuela se encontraron con Ayato. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y que en cualquier punto estaría dispuesto a ladrar.

—¿Por esta cosa no me dejas ir por ti a tu casa? —dijo señalando a Kaneki.

—Calma —Touka lo agarro de las manos—. Solo nos encontramos en el camino

—Con que me entere que la andas persiguiendo —.Ayato miro directamente a Kaneki—, te juro que…

El timbre sonó por todo lo alto. Si no corrían Arima sensei los castigaría a los tres por llegar tarde.

Las clases pasaron como caracol, lentas y aburridas. Ayato se la pasaba mandándole mensajitos de papel a Touka, y esta a su vez miraba de reojo a Kaneki que estaba sentado hasta atrás de la fila de en medio. De ahí en más era normalidad total, Juuzou cociéndose el brazo, Seidou Takizawa comiendo en clase, Uruka Minami no dejaba de ver a Juuzou con miedo cuando este insertaba la aguja en su piel.

—Chicos recuerden que a mitad de este semestre tienen que elegir un club y a su vez hacer el examen correspondiente —dijo Arima sensei acomodándose los anteojos—. A mitad de este año escolar empezaran los eventos y concursos de cada club así que esfuércense y dedíquenle su tiempo —y continúo escribiendo en el pizarrón.

—Nos puede decir que clubs hay —pregunto Ui Koori.

—Sí, chico chica lo que seas —dijo el sensei mientras los demás reían.

Entre los clubs estaban: canto, poesía coral, basquetbol, futbol, futbol americano, béisbol, cocina, y todo lo que se les pudiera ocurrir.

—¿Pero si nos interesan dos clubs? —pregunto Ayato.

—Pueden tomarlos mientras eso no interfiera en sus calificaciones.

—¿Qué te parece si entramos a poesía coral? —Juuzou se acercó tanto a Touka que cayó de rodillas—. Ándale síiiiii —le rogo.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—No seas mala —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Está bien, pero solo mientras me decido por otro —fue fuertemente abrazada por su amigo que sintió la mirada asesina de su novio—. Juuzou… será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres que Ayato te mate.

Touka convenció a Ayato de que no la acompañara a su casa debido a que se encontraría con su hermano Amon y no sería bueno para su salud… y su vida. Se encontró con Kaneki en la salida, por suerte su novio ya se había ido después de tres besos en los labios y un abrazo.

—Hola —dijo acomodase en la oreja un mechón de cabello.

—Ho..ooola —dijo nervioso.

—Perdona a Ayato, no sabe comportarse en sociedad —dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, no hicimos nada malo —la miro.

Y en ese momento sintió algo extraño, esos enormes ojos viéndola y esa sonrisa tímida, era tan… ¿Lindo? Sacudió la cabeza, ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento tenía que pensar en eso?

—¿Pasa algo Touka-chan? —pregunto Kaneki.

—No, no —desvió la mirada—. Vámonos.

Y así pasaron varios días, ella y Kaneki acompañándose a ir y venir de la escuela. Touka lo hacía porque quería ser su amiga, no le gustaba que fuera tan tímido y además le caía bien… pero no sabía lo que el tiempo le deparaba.

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER**_

 _ **Contestando reviews:**_

 _ **Miss strawberry:Este fic será diferente que creo que me odiaran u.u saludos**_

 _ **KanadeKirishima: No llores D: …**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, estuve pensando mucho que parentesco debían tener los demás personajes con Touka y Kaneki y pues… que bueno que te agrado xD hay más sorpresas e.e**_

 _ **RabbittMadness: Lo de la broma, era solo una broma no tiene nada de fondo xD**_

 _ **Chelimatu: KaneTou FOREVER!**_

 _ **Nos vemos c:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Primero que nada los personajes no son míos son de Sui Ishida-Sensei**_

…

…

 _ **Parte 1**_

 _ **«**_ _ **Capítulo 4**_ _ **»**_

Habían pasado varias semanas, meses, y estaban a punto de salir de vacaciones invernales. Así que ya era la mitad del año escolar, exámenes y clubs a los que atender. Touka no podía lidiar con todo pero se resignaba. Esta vez se había encontrado a un veraniego Juuzou en la calle, hacía mucho frío y ella no entendía cómo es que él podía soportar tal clima. Sin mirarla la acompaño hasta la escuela sin decir ni una palabra. A veces Touka quería hablar con él y sacarle información sobre su familia y todo para poder entender su comportamiento.

—Juuzou.

—Sí ii i ii—canturreo.

—Dime ¿Cómo es que me convenciste en entrar al club de poesía? —casi grito.

—Veamos… —poso su dedo índice en la barbilla dándole un toque femenino—. Tal vez porque no querías estar sola.

Touka rodo los ojos, saco de su bolso un papel y una pluma. Era la lista de todos los que estaban en el club. Dentro de unos meses tendrían un concurso entre las escuelas locales para poder ir a las nacionales. Juuzou había casi-obligado a Touka para que se inscribiera con él en el club debido a que los que estaban ahí nunca lo molestaban por ser… "raro". En ese mismo momento estaban por llegar al salón cuando Juuzou recordó que tenían que preguntarles a sus compañeros si alguien quería entrar, pues les faltaban suplentes por si a alguno de ellos le sucedía algo raro.

Entraron al salón, de causalidad el profesor aun no llegaba y todos estaban desordenados. Después de varios intentos fallidos para que les hicieran caso Juuzou levantó y dejo caer un escritorio. Los ahí presentes lo miraron a su compañero cosido-de-cuerpo-albino que llevaba su uniforme no tan uniforme. Kaneki que estaba sentado en la fila de en medio hasta atrás no paraba de mirar a la chica del flequillo largo que tapaba su ojo derecho.

—Bueeeeeeenoooooos díiiiiiaaaasssssdesu —grito Juuzou desde arriba del escritorio—. Somos del club de poesía coral que claro todos ya lo saben… algunos de ustedes quiere entrar —afirmo no pregunto.

Silencio total.

 _Si estuviéramos en el desierto pasaría una rodadora frente a nosotros_ , pensó Touka.

—Yo… yo me apunto —dijo cierto pelinegro con nerviosismo.

—Kaneki —susurro Touka sonrojándose en el acto.

Ayato estaba a punto de estallar e ir a golpear al nerd cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

—Sí Kaneki va yo voy —grito entusiasmado el rubio, con unas extrañas raíces negras, Hideyoshi Nagashika.

—Bien ¿Quién más? —pregunto Touka apuntando los nombres.

De pronto cinco alumnos se pararon diciendo sus nombres para estar en el club.

—¿Aunque este en otro se puede no? —pregunto Hide después de meditar que estaría ocupado porque estaba también en el equipo de voleibol.

—Sí, sí puedes, se nota que me ponen atención en clase —dijo Arima sensei que estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana que quedaba a un lado de su escritorio.

Todos sus alumnos gritaron de pánico.

¿Cuándo rayos fue que ese hombre había entrado al salón?

Arima Kishou de apenas veintidós años había logrado lo que muchos de sus colegas profesores no habían logrado a esa corta edad, tener el respeto y confianza de sus alumnos y ser profesor emérito de la mejor y difícil de entrar: la Universidad Kami.

Los alumnos de los demás salones envidiaban al salón 1 A por tenerlo de profesor tutor y tener la mayoría de las clases con él. Así que rivalizaban con ellos en todos los clubs para hacerle saber al sensei que ellos eran mejores que sus perdedores tutorados.

—¿Podemos continuar? —dijo mirando a Juuzou y a Touka con paciencia.

—Claro —dijeron los dos en unísono, Touka con miedo y Juuzou con indiferencia.

»

—Quiero que te alejes de él —dijo por quinta vez consecutiva Ayato a su novia.

—Y yo quiero que dejes de tratarme como de tu propiedad, somos novios no esposos o hermanos para que me ordenes —contesto Touka apretándole la mano a Ayato—. Y deja de estar enojado —le dio un beso en la mejilla tratando de calmarlo.

Ayato había convencido a Touka que salieran después de clases al menos una vez a la semana después de que casi no se veían por los clubs. Además porque él se iría de vacaciones con su familia a Corea del sur a pasar la vacaciones con su abuela y no se verían hasta entrando a clases.

—Me gusta tomarte de la mano —dijo Touka aferrándose a él—. Son calientitas.

—Tu… eres…malvada —dijo dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla y sonrojándose hasta la nuca.

Punto para Kirishima, había calmado al conejo salvaje que tenía por novio.

—Deberías aprovechar y cortarte esa mota de estropajo que tienes por cabello —le jalo un mechón de la parte de la nuca—. Te pareces a esos malandros de Aogiri.

—Sabes muy bien esos malandros con amigos míos —dijo mirando a otro lado.

—De haber sabido que eras una raíz del árbol, te hubiera dicho que no.

Cuando entraron a la secundaria los rumores de que Ayato era un peleador nato crecieron más que los rumores de que era un nerd-conejo-salvaje. Estos rumores llegaron a Tatara uno de los líderes del "árbol Aogiri" una banda de anarquistas-contrabandistas que hacían de sus acciones ley. Entró casi por recomendación, pues era difícil que un mocoso a su edad, cumpliría catorce en segundo año de secundaria, entrara.

—Cállate —dio media vuelta arrastrándola con él hasta un callejón, la aventó contra la pared.

—Ayato, deja de ju… —unos torpes labios la hicieron callar. A pesar de tener la fama de bravucón, Ayato era muy torpe cuando dar besos a su novia se decía—. Bruto —dijo sonriendo.

—Dije que te calles —la besó con torpeza.

 _Realmente eres todo un caso conejo,_ pensó Touka dejándose llevar por el ritmo de los labios de Ayato.

 _ **Acabo terminar de releer Tokyo Ghoul y de ponerme al corriente con TG Re, y hay cosas del manga que voy a trasladar al fic (nada de Ghouls). Entonces llegue a la conclusión de: Va para largo este fic.**_

 _ **Confieso que al principio esto iba a ser One-shot, pero como soy malísima escribiéndolo hehehe pues ya ven.**_

 _ **Contestando Reviews**_

 _ **Miss strawberry: haré algo mucho peor… no mueras aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Tiare: hehehehe, Ayato es muuuuy celoso, eso le va a causar problemas.**_

 _ **Kanade Krirshima: Hehe es algo difícil poner los parentescos. Arima seguirá saliendo en las siguientes partes. Ni yo sé que va a pasar después… no te creas sí sé. De pronto el fic se pondrá algo oscuro, ho ho ho. Gracias c;**_

 _ **RabbittMadness: Siempre me imagine a Ayato como alguien muy celoso y sobreprotector. Hay cosas del manga que voy a trasladar y conectar con el fic (aclaro, nada de Ghouls). Gracias y que estés más que bien.**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER**_

 _ **Nos vemos c:**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Primero que nada los personajes no son míos son de Sui Ishida-Sensei, de ser míos yo ya hubiera matado a todos :p_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Parte 1_**

 ** _«_** ** _Capítulo 5_** ** _»_**

Era viernes por la noche y en una comida casa una tranquila familia se disponía a cenar.

—DEJA DE COMERTE MI CENA —grito el joven de gafas y cabello color avellana—. ES MIA, MIA DE MI PROPIEDAD, ENTIENDES LO QUÉ ES PROPIEDAD O QUIERES QUE TE LO EXPLIQUE A GOLPES.

—Deja de gritar mocoso irrespetuoso —casi grito la pelirroja.

—Chicos, cálmense —dijo el pelinegro tratando de calmar a sus hermanos.

—TU NO TE METAS KEN —grito el mayor a su hermano menor.

—Nishio no le grites a tu hermano —dijo con calma la madre de los tres, una tierna mamá de cabellos cortos y negros como los de su hijo menor.

Territorio, era lo único que le importaba, su territorio. Nishio tenía la costumbre de ponerle a todas sus pertenencias una etiqueta con su nombre pero Itori se las ingeniaba para quitarlas con la magia del vapor. Generalmente era Ken, quien siempre llevaba las de perder cuando Nishio descubría a Itori con la tetera del café cerca de sus cosas quitando las etiquetas, trataba de separarlos siempre, pero sin éxito cuando esos dos peleaban.

—Mamá —le llamó su hija mayor.

—Sí, cariño —contesto sin dejar de hacer flores de papel.

—Deberías descansar, has pasado todo el día haciendo esos arreglos —dijo levantándose de la silla—. Ya te dije que yo pagaría lo de la despen…

—Itori, tengo terminar todo esto para mañana así que será mejor que me ayudes —contesto ignorando olímpicamente su comentario.

—Ken y yo también te ayudaremos —dijo Nishio con preocupación después de darle una mirada de complicidad a Ken.

—Así terminaremos más rápido —contesto Ken levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia donde estaban ahora su hermana y su madre.

—A veces desearía que mamá no fuera tan ilusa cuando tía le pide dinero —comento en voz baja Nishio cuando su madre fue por más materiales a su recamara.

—Sí por tía fuera ya nos hubiera dejado en la calle… —suspiro Itori.

—Pero tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente, somos familia —dijo Ken mirando con timidez a sus dos hermanos.

—Una cosa es pedir ayuda y otra muy diferente es chupar la sangre como sanguijuela a nuestra madre… un día de estos se sobrecargara —dijo Nishio dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano menor.

—Mañana iremos todos a ayudarla a poner los arreglos —suspiró Itori—. Aunque nos diga que no.

»

Ultimo día de clases para poder disfrutar sus merecidas vacaciones invernales, todo el alumnado estaba ansioso de que diera la hora de salida… pero no todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas.

—Pueden todos sentarse de una vez —dijo con ese tono monótono que caracterizaba la voz de Arima sensei—. En sus asientos Juuzou.

Juuzou estaba sentado en las piernas de una Touka nerviosa de los ojos de asesino de su novio.

—Ya, ya —se levantó y se sentó en su lugar sin antes recibir un golpe de Ayato en la nuca.

—Bien, ahora que tengo su atención daré el siguiente aviso —dijo acomodándose sus anteojos con precisión.

—Todo menos que está comprometido —dijo en voz baja una alumna desde el rincón.

—Debido a que varios de ustedes han tenido bajas calificaciones en mis clases van a…

—Como quiere que tengamos bajas calificaciones si todas las preguntas eran abiertas —dijo Juuzou—. No le dicen El ángel de la muerte por nada.

—Juuzou cállate de una vez —le dijo Touka desde su asiento.

—¿Quieres morir ahora? —pregunto Arima sensei con seriedad y con una aura aterrador.

—Yo opinodessuuuu...uu…u —la mirada de Arima lo estaba haciendo retractarse de sus palabras así que dejo todo zanjado y se acomodó en el asiento.

—Parase que alguien se está meando —le susurro Ayato en el oído a Juuzou.

—Pue si tienes ganas de ir ve —contesto Juuzou sin interés.

—¿QUÉ DIJISTE? —grito Ayato cuando derrápenle un borrador de pizarrón se estrelló en su frente dejándolo casi noqueado.

—¿Alguien más quiere decir algo? —pregunto Arima sensei.

Todos negaron con sus cabezas con terror de que los matara.

—Los que nombre tendrán que quedarse a las clases de recuperación y pasar el examen extraordinario o si no se quedaran sin vacaciones —dijo más para sí que para sus alumnos—. Naki, Gagi y Guge, hasta decirlo suena extraño… bueno… Takizawa Seido, Kuroiwa Takeomi, Hoito Roma… me lo esperaba… Ginshi Shirazu, Saiko Yonebayazhi…Suzuya Juuzou—después de varios nombres—, y… ¿Cómo?... Kirishima Touka.

—¿Touka? —Ayato la miro con duda y sorpresa.

—Soy malísima en Literatura y matemáticas —susurro.

—¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora necesito a algunos de los alumnos que no mencione que vengan a ayudar como tutores de algunos de sus compañeros —dijo mirando a sus alumnado.

—Yo —dijo Ayato levantando la mano—, solo que será por una semana, tengo que irme de viaje.

—Sí, está bien… ¿Alguien más? —dijo Arima apuntando el nombre de Ayato en el pizarrón y en su libreta.

Kaneki Ken, Tooru Mutsuki, Hirako Take y varios alumnos levantaron la mano.

—Bien nos veremos el lunes y los demás disfruten de sus vacaciones —dijo dando fin a la clase.

Todos estaban yéndose cuando Arima se dirigió a Touka desde su escritorio.

—Kirishima puede quedarse un momento —dijo con autoridad sin dejar de escribir en su agenda.

—Sí —miró a Ayato estaban en la puerta del salón a punto de irse—. Nos vemos mañana en la tarde en la tienda de discos.

—Ok —dijo, se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la boca cuando Touka le puso el dedo índice en los labios. Lo jaló hacia afuera del salón para estar lejos de la mirada penetrante de Arima.

—Mañana… —no pudo terminar cuando los labios de Ayato presionaron los suyos—. Ayato —dijo algo avergonzada.

—Abrígate bien —dijo tomándola del cuello del abrigo y plantándole otro beso más largo que el anterior.

—Ayato —apenas podía respirar—. Ayato —tenía las mejillas encendidas.

Lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido que salía de los movimientos de sus labios con los de su novio. Estaba avergonzada alguien podía verlos y además tenía que entrar al salón lo antes posible si no quería ser regañada por el sensei. De pronto sintió la mano derecha de Ayato en su cintura y su mano izquierda sujetándole el mentón, mientras su sigilosa lengua trataba de entrar a su boca.

 _¿Cuándo rayos había aprendido a besar tan bien?,_ pensó.

—Ayato ya —dijo empujándolo con las manos—. ¿Ayato?

Ayato tenía el rostro al rojo vivo, miraba a otra parte tratando de no toparse con los ojos de su novia.

—Perdón…me…me deje llevar —dijo avergonzado llevándose una mano a la nuca, seguía sin mirarla.

 _Que tierno se ve así,_ pensó Touka.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su avergonzado novio.

Touka entró al salón, aliviada de que Arima no saliera y los encontrara en tan calurosa e íntima escena de hace rato. Arima seguía sentado escribiendo cuando ella se puso a un lado de él.

—¿Para qué me quieres? —empezó a quitarse el abrigo.

—No te lo quites —dijo sin mirarla.

—¿Vamos a salir? —pregunto Touka acomodándose el abrigo mientras Arima aguardaba sus cosas en su maletín y se ponía su abrigo.

—Vamos a comer algo y de pasada platicamos —agarro su maletín—. ¿Nos vamos?

—También me tienes que llevar a cenar —sonrío, sería una tarde-noche increíble.

 ** _Presiento que muchos de ustedes deben estar con cara de what? xD_**

 ** _Contestando reviews._**

 ** _Miss strawberry: hacerlo sufrir ho ho ho, ok no, gracias y actualizare pronto._**

 ** _KanadeKirishima: Gracias. Ayato alias conejonegrosobreprotectornotemetasconToukaotemato xD te vas a sorprender más creo yo con este hehehe. Siempre me ha gustado ese desu de Juuzou. Ya no es tan torpe Ayato. Arima será un pieza importante c: gracias por leer y por tu comentario._**

 ** _Chelimatu: Siempre que leo tu nickname digo Chilematu en vez de Cheli, sorry u.u Soy malvada lo sé :p ¿Con Kaneki? O con Arima ho ho ho pronto lo sabrás c:_**

 ** _Sylverd: Gracias por lo de hermoso fic me haces sonrojar c: no va a estar tan leve el ayatoxtouka hehe Juuzou es amor, es tan lindo._**

 ** _The-Slightly-Chipped-Full-Moon: Hi Rabbitt, Gmail es malvado!_** ** _Arima sensei no solo es adorable es hermoso (se acaba de enamorar de él después de leer TG: Jack y Re) Aogiri también va a tener un papel importante en la relación de Ayato con Touka y le traerá problemas con el papá de ésta última. Saludos y cuídate._**

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, BESOS c:_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Contestando Reviews_**

 ** _Miss strawberry:_** ** _—Cosillas sucias —contesto Touka sonrojada, limpiándose el lodo de las manos. Ok no xD_**

 ** _KanadeKrishima: Me hizo reir tus_** ** _"¿¡Khé?! ¿¡What?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Quoi?! ¿¡Wat?" ¿ArimaxTouka? Nunca he leído un fic de esa pareja. Juuzou es tan lindo, es un de mis personajes favoritos. Arima tiene cara de que podría ser un sensei aterrador. Ya no daré adelantos D: Ya que lo dices, me gustaría hacer un ArimaxTouka e.e_**

 ** _Chelimatu: Cheli! Sí! Te lo dire pero no le digas a nadie :P Kaneki será tutor de…. Naaah!_**

 ** _The-Slightly-Chipped-Full-Moon: Este Ken no va a estar tan desligado del Kaneki del manga y del anime. Ayato celos locos xD Cada que pongo su desu escucho su vocecilla xD Papi Arima hermoso lo amo! Arima y Touka tienen una relación particular hehehe Ayato aprendió bien e.e_**

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, BESOS c:_**

 ** _Parte 1_**

 ** _«_** ** _Capítulo 6_** ** _»_**

Arima la estaba esperando en la puerta de su apartamento. Touka tenía que ponerse la ropa lo más rápido posible, sí no quería que los vecinos de Arima sensei la vieran salir con él del departamento. Lo bueno es que siempre llevaba un cambio por sí a Ayato se le ocurría invitarla a salir después de clases. Así no tendría que andar con el uniforme todo el día.

—Puedes apurarte —le dijo con autoridad Arima desde la puerta.

—VOY —grito poniéndose la blusa de manga larga que le quedaba pegada al cuerpo.

Salió rápidamente del baño hacia la puerta de entrada. Arima se había cambiado en su recamara mientras Touka se bañaba, llevaba algo que podría considerarse "ropa de civil", unos pantalones de vestir y una camisa de botones larga sin corbata y la gabardina negra que le había regalado Touka en su cumpleaños.

—Uy que casual —dijo Touka tocando la gabardina.

—¿Nos vamos? —le pregunto ofreciéndole el brazo como apoyo.

—Claro claro —contesto sonriéndole.

La llevo a un restaurante italiano de buena pinta. Sí alguien los viera pensaría que eran novios. Había reservado una mesa para dos desde hacía unas semanas, quería hacerle una sorpresa.

—No crees que esa vestimenta es algo pequeña —dijo retirando la silla para que se sentara.

—¿Dices por la minifalda? —él asintió—. Traigo mallas y calcetas largas…

—Aun así es algo revelador —dijo acomodando una servilleta en sus piernas.

—Ya, ya…aunque ya no seas mi niñero sigues molestándome como Amon —le recriminó—. Y a todo esto ¿Por qué me invitaste a comer?

—Ya son pasadas de las cinco no sería casi cena —dijo más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

—No tengo la culpa de que me invitaras de improvisto —bufó—. Últimamente las mallas no me suben.

—Cómo quieres que te suban si tu cuerpo está teniendo cambios —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Touka ya se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo cambiaba y más en la parte de las caderas y el busto.

—Te oíste algo pervertido —contesto inflando las mejillas.

—Recuerda que yo te crié —dijo mirando el menú por arriba de los anteojos.

—Sí, sí, fuiste mi niñero desde que nací hasta que cumpliste veintitrés eso hace dos años —contesto Touka mirando a otro lado avergonzado.

Arima Kishou había cuidado de Touka cuando era una bebe después de que Kirishima Arata, el padre de ella, le pidiera cuidar de sus hijos que siendo pequeños habían perdido a su madre. Cuando termino a la universidad, graduándose con honores comenzó a trabajar, formalmente, como maestro en la secundaria Kiyomi. Cuidar de los niños todos los días y casi todo el día hizo que Touka y Kishou entablaran una relación muy cercana.

Pidieron algo de comida y mientras esperaban comenzaron a platicar.

—¿Cómo están Koutaro y Uta? —pregunto desviando el tema.

—Hace mucho que no escuchaba que alguien le dijera Koutaro a Amon —río—. Están bien.

Le verdadero nombre de Amon era Koutaro. Antes de que naciera Touka había nacido un pequeño y frágil bebe a quién la señora Kirishima le había puesto el nombre de Amon. El bebé murió la primera noche que paso en la casa de los Kirishima. La mamá estaba destrozada. Koutaro que apenas contaba con ocho años de edad se acercó un día con su madre y puso la mano de ella en su pequeña cabecita de niño y le dijo con ternura "De ahora en adelante dime Amon, será como un homenaje a mi hermanito". Desde entonces le decían de esa manera.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Bien, bien, últimamente ha estado ocupado con las investigaciones del Árbol Aogiri —contestó, su padre trabajaba como detective del distrito 20 junto con su colega Shinohara Yukinori a quien quería como un tío.

—Debes estar preocupada, esos del Aogiri son algo como decirlo… celosos de lo que hacen —dijo recordando la muerte de varios del bando contrario.

—Un poquito —contesto—. Oye, oye, no me contestaste ¿Por qué me trajiste a comer?

—Por tu cumpleaños, como estabas ocupada estudiando para el examen de la secundaria, por lo cual sigo preguntándome cómo es que entraste debido a tus calificaciones —esto último lo dijo en susurro.

—No tengo la culpa de no ser buena en Literatura y Matemáticas —grito.

—Aquí está su orden —dijo el mesero entregando dos **Bistecca alla Fiorentina, vino y dos copas, desapareciendo como llegó.**

—Aún recuerdo cuando tenías cinco años y te me declaraste —soltó Arima haciendo que Touka escupiera el poco vino que se había llevado a la boca.

—No se te ocurra decirle eso a alguien —miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo había escuchado.

—No te preocupes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y —alargo la letra—. ¿Cómo te va con tu nueva situación? —llevaba meses tratando de preguntarle su relación con su "nueva hermana", meses atrás él había descubierto que tenía una hermana cuatro años menor que él.

—Estas tratando de preguntarme de ¿Cómo me siento al saber que tengo una familia después de años de haberme criado con una familia que no era mía y que tengo una hermana menor que yo? —dijo con monotonía—. Bien.

—Haces que suene como una novela de suspenso —dijo Touka soltando todo el aire que había retenido.

—Come, se te enfría la comida —dijo llevándose un pequeño pedazo de carne a la boca.

—Ya entendí… niñero —susurro.

»

Llevaban meses teniendo como cuartel general la antigua cárcel que estaba en el centro algo alejado de la civilización. El árbol Aogiri como se decían llamar, Tatara era el líder, un tipo alto, delgado, pero muy fuerte, de cabello blanco y mirada aterradora. No solo traficaban productos difíciles de conseguir, también algunas sustancias tóxicos y hacían uno que otro favor, pagado, a quién los contratara para "desaparecer" a alguien.

Ayato llevaba un buen rato acostado en el único sofá del piso donde era la recepción. Estaba esperando a aquella chica cabellos verdes de sonrisa extraña. Takatsuki Sen mejor conocida como Eto caminaba de puntillas hacia donde estaba Ayato.

"Aún sigue dormido", pensó Eto.

Se sentó a ahorcadas sobre el vientre de Ayato y se acosto sobre él quedando su rostro aun lado del suyo.

—Eres hermoso sabias —dijo en voz alta en el oído del chico.

Ayato se retorció y se sobre salto al ver el rostro de Eto muy cerca del suyo.

—¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA? —grito sentándose de golpe haciendo que Eto lo imitara, aun seguían con los rostros muy cerca.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu noviecita? —dijo pasando los brazos alrededor el cuello de Ayato—. ¿Aprendiste algo de lo que te enseñe? —decía mientras le ponía el dedo índice en los labios.

—Eto… bájate —le ordeno con nerviosismo.

—No quiero, hoy te enseñare el beso francés —sin más preámbulos y con un Ayato boquiabierto, lo besó.

Después de largo y acalorado beso francés, Eto se bajó de las piernas de Ayato.

—¿qué quieres que haga? —pregunto llevándose el dorso de la mano a los labios.

—Sobre eso —dijo Eto con voz cantarina—. Lo sabrás después, me gustó mucho ser tu sensei en esto… bye bye.

Se alejó dando saltitos de pie en pie. Ayato aún seguía sonrojado y se trataba de limpiar los labios con la mano.

"¿Por qué le pedí precisamente a ella a que me enseñara a besar?"

»

Nishio llevaba casi a rastras a Ken por toda la calle. Llevaban más de una hora buscando los materiales que su madre les había pedido que compraran.

—Presiento que mamá nos quería fuera de la casa —bufó leyendo por quinta vez consecutiva la nota.

Ken solo asintió con una sonrisa temerosa. Sabía muy bien que su hermano era algo agresivo cuando se frustraba por la actitud de su madre en hacer arreglos de más para tener dinero que le prestaría después a su tía. Él no podía decir lo que pensaba de ello a su madre, sabía muy bien que si lo hacia ella se pondría triste.

—A la próxima le diré a Itori que le pida a… —se paró en seco frente a un restaurante.

—¿Qué sucede Nishio? —pregunto Ken después de topar bruscamente con su hermano.

—Mierda… no sabía que tuviera gustos tan raros —dijo para sí.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ken, iba a voltear a ver lo que miraba su hermano cuando oyó un grito.

—KEN, NISHIO —gritaba Itori del otro lado de la acerca, desde la salida del bar donde trabajaba.

—Oye, ¿No está por ahí el mierdoso de Nico? —pregunto cruzando la calle.

—No —contesto limpiándose las manos en la minifalda que llevaba—. Ken deberías ponerte un abrigo.

—Salimos tan rápido que se me olvido, perdón —contesto avergonzado. Solo traía un suéter de cuello uve.

—Entren rápido o pescaran un resfriado —Ken entro rápidamente—. ¿Pasa algo Nishio?

Nishio no dejaba de ver al restaurante de enfrente. —¿Qué? . Nada cosas mías —Itori entró al bar—. Así que esa es la chica que le gusta al enano.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Contestando Reviews**_

 _ **Silverd: Sí, los quería hacer sufrir xD Eto es linda c:**_

 _ **KanadeKrishima: Te vas a sorprender de cómo perdió a su madre. ¿Infieles? Jajajaaj xD Me gustan los reviews largos xD**_

 _ **The-Slightly-Chipped-Full-Moon: Es lo bueno de leer y ver Gintama, ha trolear se ha dicho xD yo soy cruel hohoohoh :3 le va a enseñar más cosas e.e**_

 _ **Staga: gracias por leer**_

 _ **Guest: Los buscare gracias c:**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS, BESOS c:**_

 **Parte 1**

 _ **«**_ _ **Capítulo 7**_ _ **»**_

Habían terminado de comer y el silencio reinaba en la mesa. Touka no sabía que decir y al parecer Arima no tenía ganas de hablar, pues solo miraba como el mesero retiraba los platos. Se estaba haciendo de noche y tenía que regresar si no quería ser regañada por su padre y por Amón. De pronto se empezó a escuchar música de orquesta en el jardín del restaurante.

—Típico de Tsukiyama —dijo Arima parándose y acercándose a Touka.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Tsukiyama sensei en todo esto? —preguntó mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Tu profesor de Educación física no solo trabaja en eso —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—No entiendo.

—La familia de Tsukiyama es de dinero —Touka abrió los ojos como platos—. Todos lo saben —levantó un ceja pensando "en serio no lo sabias".

—Dejemos mi ignorancia a un lado, tenemos que ir… —fue interrumpida por el inicio de un canción. Cuando reconoció cuál era una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Arima sonrió por sus adentros sabía muy bien que esa canción era la preferida de Touka. En sus tiempos de niñero ella lo hacía bailarla hasta que se dormía.

—Moonlight Serenade —dijo mirándola con una media sonrisa. Le tendió la mano invitándola a bailar.

—No... No no no no no —dijo agitando la mano como negativa—. No, hace tiempo que no bailo.

—Pues déjame enseñarte a bailar otra vez —la cantante aun no comenzaba a cantar esperando que las parejas se acercaran a la pista.

La llevo casi a rastras. Agarrada de la mano de Arima, la pequeña Touka siempre se sentía protegida, pero esta vez sentía que algo dentro de ella explotaría. Una vergüenza fatal recorría todo su cuerpo, era su canción favorita y estaba con la persona que quería tanto. No era un amor de una mujer a un hombre sino algo muy diferente.

Cuando las parejas empezaron a abarrotar la pista la cantante comenzó a cantar con una voz fuerte y melodiosa. Arima la mecía despacio, realmente era un buen bailarín pero la vergüenza la atrapo así que dejo que él hiciera el resto. Vueltas, pasos y risas. Gracias al cielo se había dejado el flequillo tapándole la mitad de la cara de tomate que se cargaba. Podía sentir las miradas de los demás.

" _Tal vez piensan que somos pareja"_ pensó Touka sin percatarse que por su nerviosismo se estaba acercando más a Arima.

 _ **My love, do you know**_

 _ **That your eyes are like stars brightly beaming?**_

—Deberías dejar de ser tan inocente —dijo Arima al sentir la frente de Touka en su estómago—. Solo es un baile no significa nada.

 _ **Let us stray 'til break of day**_

 _ **In love's valley of dreams.**_

La primera vez que había escuchado esa canción fue cuando tenía cuatro años. Su padre estaba en su despacho bebiendo un extraño líquido amarillo, fumando y con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando se percató de la presencia de su pequeño retoño el señor Kirishima se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas y con una falsa sonrisa tomo a su niña en brazos y empezó a bailar con ella. Después su padre le confesó que esa canción tenía mucho significado pues era la canción que habían bailado él y su difunta esposa en su boda.

Esa canción le traía muchos recuerdos a su padre. Ella no tenía ninguno de su madre pues había muerto después de que haberla dado a luz.

—Para mí sí —dijo Touka con desanimo.

 _ **A love song, my darling, a moonlight serenade**_

»

Esa noche el silencio reinaría en todos lados donde esos dos estuvieran. Desde que habían abordado el automóvil, Touka miraba sus manos y tenía un aura de tristeza a su alrededor.

—¿Qué te sucede? Desde que nos fuimos del restaurante estas rara —dijo mirándola mientras esperaba la luz verde.

Un gran nudo se le formo en la garganta y lo único que pudo hacer fue verlo. Arima se sorprendió al ver la cara de Touka llena de lágrimas que no paraban de salir. Reacciono tarde a la luz verde cuando escucho el claxon del automóvil detrás suyo. Se estaciono en la intersección que quedaba a unas cuantas calles del fraccionamiento donde vivia Touka.

—Sí he hecho algo malo solo dímelo —dijo acariciándole la cabeza mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—La… la que hizo algo malo fui yo… —dijo antes de romper en un llanto tan desgarrador que Arima hizo lo impensable para él, abrazarla.

Llevaban tan solo unos minutos en esa posición, ella lloraba en su hombro sentaba sobre sus piernas, él solo le acariciaba la espalda tratando de calmarla.

—Yo... yo... por mi culpa —dijo sollozando y separándose de él. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿De…

—Yo mate a mamá —dijo súbitamente.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo Arima como regaño.

—Sí el parto no se hubiera complicado ella no hubiera muerto —se culpaba de la muerte de su madre y de la tristeza de su padre—. Sí yo no hubiera nacido papá.

—Cállate —dijo en regaño—. No fue tu culpa.

—Pero.

—Vuelvo a escuchar que dices esa estupidez —dijo levantando la voz y asustando a Touka, cuando se percató de la cara de susto de ella miró al frente—. Es muy tarde tu padre debe estar preocupado.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con el señor Kirishima, Amón y Uta.

»

Llevaban toda la noche platicando de la escuela, el trabajo y de su madre. Nishio había sido el primero en cansarse y se puesto a jugar billar con Nico y Yamato. Itori aprovechó el momento para hablar seriamente con su hermano menor.

—Así que…. ¿Ya tienes novia? —dijo mirando a Ken de reojo mientras servía un whisky.

—No —dijo tajantemente.

Ken no era un hablador como su hermana. Desde que Ken había cumplido los dos años y dijo su primera palabra, que para suerte de ella había sido Itori, ella se puso la camisa de hermana mayor y lo protegía de todo. Lo protegía de los chicos que le hacían daño, de Nishio hasta de su tía cuando esta los cuidada y les pegaba por cualquier cosa. Era su apreciado hermano menor. Pero le preocupaba que fuera tan cerrado y no hablara con naturalidad, hasta Nishio hablaba más con ella sobre sus problemas y alegrías con su novia.

La hora de salida llegó más pronto de lo que quería. Tomo sus cosas y su abrigo, realmente era un invierno infernal.

—Sigo diciendo que debiste traer tu abrigo —dijo Itori pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros a Ken—. Mi hermoso nene —le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.

—Oneee-chan —dijo Ken algo avergonzado.

—Itori, deja de hacer esas cosas —dijo asqueado—. Se ve realmente incestuoso.

—Tú tienes a Kimi —le dijo volteando a verlo y sacando la lengua.

—Cállate, mierda —se quejó al sentir el teléfono celular vibrar en su pantalón—. Diga.

Parecía que sus ojos se le iban a salir de sus orbitas cuando colgó inmediatamente.

—Oye Nishi...o —Itori volteo trayendo consigo a Ken—. ¿Nishio?

—Mamá está en el hospital.

Sin decirse nada los tres empezaron a correr.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Contestando reviews**_

 _ **Miss Michachive: XD "Ella está hecha de 95% de crueldad y 5% de aire caliente" diría mi amiga xD. Tus preguntas las responderé después :p c:**_

 _ **Miss strawberry: xD sin comentarios hahaha mejor que el capítulo te lo responda**_

 _ **Chelimatu: Morira! :p**_

 _ **KanadeKirishima: Hi! Me encanta poner bailes, reflexionas mucho en ellos xD bueno su madre precisamente no murió así … no diré nada xD ._. ¿Por qué quieren ver muerta a la mamá de Ken? Y la cruel soy yo :P**_

 _ **Sylverd: xD lo del incesto lo tengo pensado en otro fic, no te preocupes no te odio. Gracias por la sugerencia pero creo que en este fic no vendría al caso (estuve pensando cómo afectaría el incesto a la historia pero no se me ocurrió nada). Saludos c:**_

 **Parte 1**

 _ **«**_ _ **Capítulo 8**_ _ **»**_

Arima aun recordaba la charla, casi pelea, que había entablado con Amón. Después de dejar a Touka en su departamento, ya que no había nadie en la residencia Kirishima, Arima llamó por celular a Amón. Sabía muy bien donde se encontraba pero no le iba a un mal trago a su hermana menor llamándola a ella a su teléfono fijo.

Ya eran pasadas de la media noche, Amón se había quedado a "dormir" en la casa de su aun no novia, cuando el celular empezó a sonar tan fuerte que casi despertaba a Akira. Agarro el móvil y lo aventó a la ropa que estaba amontonada junto a la puerta de la recamara. No quería que nada los molestara y mucho menos después de lo que había pasado dos horas antes.

Cansado de tener que escuchar el tono de marcado y espera Arima se levantó de su cama improvisada, un futon y una almohada, no tenía que preocuparse por cambiarse no se había puesto aun la pijama. Trato de no despertar a Touka con el ruido de las llaves y del arranque del automóvil.

Akira se había levantado de la cama para ir por un poco de agua, Amón a regañadientes la siguió. Él en calzoncillos y ella en con la camisa blanca de él. Ninguno de los dos tenía sueño así que se quedaron platicando sobre la universidad y la familia en la sala.

—¿Quién era el que te hablaba con insistencia por teléfono? —pregunto Akira dándole un trago al sake que tenía en la mano.

—Tu hermano —contesto Amón quitándole la botella de Sake a Akira, él más que nadie sabía que ella no soportaba tanto alcohol.

—¿Qué quiere mi amado hermano? —ironizo Akira, quería a su nuevo hermano pero le molestaba que fuera mejor que ella… en todo.

—No lo sé y ni me importa —dijo dejando el Sake sobre la mesita.

—Hace calor, vayamos al cuarto —dijo Akira con autoridad y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Akira se puso de pie de un salto tomando la mano de Amón. No habían ni llegado a las escaleras cuando ella se le lanzo vorazmente hacia sus labios.

»

Estaba frente a la puerta principal de la casa de Akira y sonidos extraños se oían provenientes de la sala. Llevaba diez minutos tocando el timbre y la puerta. En algo se parecían él y su hermana, no tenían tacto con nadie y eran demasiado directos.

—Dejen de aparearse como locos y ábranme que está lloviendo —dijo en un tono de voz que hasta el vecino pudo oírlo.

Ruidos de pasos apresurados por la escalera y por la sala y varias maldiciones se escuchaban dentro. Akira abrió la puerta, estaba despeinada, sonrojada y llevaba solamente ropa interior, mal puesta claro. Arima no le presto mucha atención en la forma que lo habían recibido, solo se limitó a entrar.

—¿Dónde está Amón? —pregunto sin mirar a Akira.

—Soy muy mayorcita para que vengas con esas cosas —contesto apenas Akira, hipeaba en cada palabra.

—No soy tan inmaduro como para ir por ahí buscándote para ver con quién te acuestas —dijo ignorándola.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Amón desde las escaleras, su vestimenta delataba las prisas que tenía para ponérsela.

—Hablar contigo —dijo saliendo de la casa.

»

Los tres hermanos llegaron al hospital bofeando. Nishio que llevaba tiempo haciendo caminatas matutinas desde que tenía catorce, se había cansado apenas en la primera calle que cruzaron pues el miedo de que a su madre le pasara algo le estaba oprimiendo en pecho. Itori no se quedó atrás, los tacones le pasaron un mala jugada cuando dieron la primera vuelta en la intersección, el tacón salió volando junto con su bolso y si no fuera por la ayuda de Ken, el perro callejero su hubiera llevado su bolso. Ken al correr sentía una opresión en el pecho pero tratando de no caer en pánico se lo achaco a su mala condición física. _"Tendré que ir al gimnasio a partir de mañana"_ pensó.

—¿Dónde está nuestra madre? —pregunto Nishio al médico que siempre la atendía.

—Está bien, está bien, solo fue exceso de trabajo —contestó indicándoles el camino al cuarto donde descansaba su madre.

Caminaron aliviados, al entrar al cuarto se encontraron a su madre sonriéndoles. Ni siquiera Nishio pudo contener las lágrimas, los tres llorando a mares abrazaron y besaron a su madre.

—Estoy bien mis niños —dijo sorprendida.

La peor pesadilla que ellos podían tener era perder a su madre al igual que habían perdido a su padre. No se lo perdonarían si ellos no hacían algo esta vez.

 _ **He estado pensando en un fic HinamixAyato sería un AU postapocaliptico distopico :P luego les presentó la sinopsis.**_

 _ **(Nunca hago esto porque se me hace patético pero seré patética solo por hoy) LEAN MIS OTROS FICS! (Fin del comunicado patético) no me odien!**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Contestando reviews**_

 _ **Miss strawberry: Mado no está fuera del fic, parecerá más adelante :P y sí habrá más relación famila Mado-Arima, se vienen cosas intrigantes hohohoho shhh Ayato puede oírte :P**_

 _ **KanadeKirishima: Sí Arima y Akira son hermanos, bueno aquí sí xD**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_

 **Parte 1**

 _ **«**_ _ **Capítulo 9**_ _ **»**_

Touka se había despertado de golpe cuando escuchó el motor del automóvil, de Arima, arrancar. Estaba acostada en la cama de Arima y tenía aun la ropa puesta. Comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado antes de quedarse dormida. Claro fue cuando lloró en su hombro. Se sentía rara y más estando en la recamara del ahora su sensei.

—Gracias a dios es viernes —dijo quedándose dormida otra vez, no tenía que preocuparse de que al día siguiente la vieran llegar con su sensei a la escuela juntos.

»

El lunes llegó tan rápido que ninguno de los alumnos quería ir a las clases de recuperación. Ayato estaba algo acalorado, sudaba a mares y sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Aun acostado envuelto entre sus sabanas empezó a sentir una gran necesidad. Necesidad que debía satisfacer tarde o temprano.

Había tenido una plática exhaustiva sobre los cambios de su cuerpo con su padre y él le había contado sobre todo. No era malo que algunas veces que se sintiera así de acalorado se tocara, era normal. Esa noche había tenido su octavo sueño húmedo, muy erótico, con su novia como protagonista. Y sí, tenía algo de calor en esa parte intermedia de su cuerpo.

No lo pensó dos veces, tenía que solucionarlo cuanto antes si no quería que su hermana llegara a su cuarto de improviso con de costumbre. Vio el reloj de su cómoda y faltaba dos horas para ir a las clases. Se puso poca abajo y lentamente llevo su mano hasta esa parte sensible al tacto. Y como siempre lo hacía en esos casos pensaba en su hermosa novia.

—Despierta —dijo desde la puerta su hermana mayor—. Y deja de violar a tu almohada, no ves que es difícil de quitar el…

—CALLATE —grito Ayato dejando al final salir un sonoro gemido.

—Apúrate que ya mero está el desayuno —dijo Irimi riéndose.

En la hora del almuerzo la pelinegra y el pelimorado estaban desayunando en silencio. La familia Hatake no era una familia de dinero pero se defendían bien, la hija mayor, Irimi era publicista y editora de la famosa escritora Takatsuki Sen. El menor de los dos Ayato siempre se la pasaba peleando con ella y más después de que su hermana lo descubriera "tocándose" en medio de su recamara.

—Deberías decirle a papá sobre lo que le pasa a tu chico —dijo Irimi viéndolo de reojo.

—Deja de verme así —refunfuñó.

—A la próxima deberías ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta o si no un día de estos mamá entrara y te vera masturbándote y diciendo el nombre de Touka repetidas veces —dijo como si nada

—¡Irimi! —grito sonrojado—. No digas esas cosas en voz alta.

—¿Qué diría Touka sí supiera que su novio se masturba pensando en ella? —dijo olvidándose de la existencia de su hermano menor, pero solo quería hacerlo rabiar.

—Cállate —grito—. Me largo a la escuela —tomo su abrigo y la mochila con furia.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? —pregunto la señora Hatake que estaba bajando por las escaleras.

—Está en esa edad —dijo suspirando Irimi.

»

Aún seguía algo sensible, el solo roce de su pantalón lo hacia estremecerse. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, pero se olvidaba de algo importante… Touka estaba ahí. Cuando la vio, en su interior parecía que un volcán estaba empezando a hacer erupción. Le llegaron los colores al rostro cuando Touka se le acerco y por fin pudo verla por completo. Llevaba una blusa algo ceñida al cuerpo, color blanca algo transparente para su gusto, podía ver ese pequeño brassier que le cubría esos pequeños montes que le estaban creciendo. Y qué decir de la falda que llevaba… tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

—Buenos días —dijo abrazándolo.

" _Puedo sentir sus pechos" pensó, sonrojado, Ayato._

—Bue…buenos días —contesto tratando de separarse de ella lo más pronto posible o si no tendría que correr al baño.

Todo esto había empezado a suceder después de que Tsukiyama sensei decidiera cambiarle a las chicas el traje deportivo por uno un poco más revelador. Todos, hombres y mujeres, usaban la misma camiseta blanca dos tallas más grande y esos engorrosos shorts naranjas que parecían pescadores.

Y el cambio había dado efecto en algunos de los alumnos hombres, era un short deportivo de esos que tienen aberturas en los costados de los muslos y las blusas eran blancas y apretadas.

Un día a Touka se le había olvidado su ropa deportiva en el salón y por tiempos tuvo que cambiarse ahí, cuando de improviso Ayato entro buscando a Arima sensei… pero lo único que había encontrado era a una Touka de espaldas en ropa interior. Se quedó embobado hasta que Touka volteo y lo corrió a gritos al percatarse de su presencia.

—Siéntense de una vez por todas por favor para darles los nombres de las parejas de estudio y los horarios en los que vamos a venir a la escuela a partir de mañana —ordeno Arima sensei desde la puerta.

—Disculpe sensei —dijo Kaneki parado en la entrada.

—Llega tarde —contesto Arima viéndolo a través de sus anteojos.

—Perdóneme —dijo Kaneki.

—Pase y tome asiento.

Touka miró fijamente a Kaneki, tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado y unas perceptibles ojeras. Tenía que hablar con él lo antes posible. Su amistad había florecido desde que los dos se acompañaban a sus respectivas casas después de clases. Él se volvió inesperadamente para Touka, algo importante aparte de Suzuya y Ayato. Kaneki se sentó cerca de la ventana y se quedó viendo al exterior, estaba nevando desde el día anterior.

—Empezare a escribir en el pizarrón los nombres de los que necesitan recuperarse —dijo Arima.

Cada uno estaba en su lugar esperando a que el sensei terminara de escribir sabían muy bien que si alguien cuchicheaba les aventaría el borrador directamente a la cabeza y nadie quería arriesgarse. Ayato se movía nervioso en su asiento quería voltear a ver a su novia pero su conciencia le repetía que no. Suzuya como siempre estaba jugando con las agujas y los hilos de colores que Touka le había regalado. Roma miraba al sensei con amor mientras hacia inconscientemente corazoncitos en su cuaderno.

Touka le aventó un papelito discreto a Kaneki, callo en la mesa sorprendiendo a Kaneki. Lo tomo y leyó el interior.

"¿Qué tienes?" decía la nota.

Kaneki escribía en el reverso mientras la paciencia de Touka estaba a punto de desaparecer.

"Mi madre estuvo en el hospital" K.

"Que mal" T.

"Pero está bien" K.

"Vas a ver que ella se repondrá, tienes que cuidarla" T.

Kaneki hizo bolita el papel cuando Arima sensei volteo.

—Muy bien empecemos con la asignación de "tutores" —dijo Arima sacando una serie de papelitos—. Los "tutores" por favor pasen, tomen un papelito y pongan su nombre en el pizarrón junto al que les salió.

Todos y cada uno fueron pasando, algunos se alegraban porque tenían a su amigo o novio como pareja, todos menos Ayato.

—¡Suzuya! —grito.

—Touka-chan —dijo en voz baja Kaneki, era el único nombre sin tutor y él era el último.

Ayato por dentro quería matar a Arima y de pasada a Kaneki.

—Ayato y Kaneki siéntense de una vez —dijo con autoridad Arima—. Prosigamos con las demás instrucciones.

»

Durante el pequeño receso que Arima les dio, Touka y Ayato aprovecharon para estar solos. Ayato había retenido todos sus impulsos durante la clase porque si no lo hacía iba a ser capaz de lanzársele a Touka en medio de la clase. Pero en ese momento todos sus impulsos lo guiaban a tocar a Touka de una forma un poco erótica.

—Ayato, espera —dijo entrecortadamente Touka—. No —su mente decía detenerlo pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo dejara hacer.

—Perdón —contesto Ayato alejándose de ella—. Yo… —si seguía cerca de ella, talvez… talvez no podría detenerse—. No voy a poder… ohm… acompañarte a tu casa tengo tengo que ir con Irimi a… cosas

—Está bien —dijo Touka acomodándose los mechones que le cubrían los ojos.

Después de clases se iría corriendo a casa y se encerraría en su recamara.

»

Kaneki estaba algo desesperado, tenía que irse lo más pronto posible e ir a ver como estaba su madre. Touka le había pedido que la esperara, ella quería ir a ver a su madre para ofrecerle su ayuda. Por un lado el nerviosismo de que Touka fuera con él a su casa lo estaba matando y por el otro, tenía pensado invitarla a tomar un café. Serian tutor y tutorado durante las clases de recuperación.

—Listo ¿nos vamos?

—Claro —el camino va a ser muy largo.


End file.
